


Of Showers and Stippulation - A Milippa One-shot

by dolcewrites



Category: star trek discovery
Genre: F/F, Lemon, Masturbation in Shower, One Shot, Shower Sex, Smut, Valentine’s Day, milippa, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolcewrites/pseuds/dolcewrites
Summary: Philippa Georgiou concurs that cold showers are the best remedy following a Valentine’s Day candlelight dinner with the woman of her dreams.





	Of Showers and Stippulation - A Milippa One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> I found this while trolling through my writing stuff. Apparently, I wrote this last March or something, and it was probably the first or second time I wrote smut as a whole. Not sure if it’s awkward to assure you that my writing style has gotten better since.
> 
> Since I had wanted to post this on Valentine’s Day, here you go.
> 
> (Youngins avert thine eyes.)

“Computer, lower sonic shower temperature by two degrees Celcius.”

 

Philippa groaned a little, turning her hot body for the shower to nourish with the cold. She’d been standing under the same spot for about 10 minutes now, twisting her naked body in different angles to cool off every single part.

 

Dates were Philippa’s favourite and least favourite occasions for the same reason -- Michael Burnham. She would always take the seat opposite her table, her gorgeous face lit dimly by candles, looking even hotter out of uniform.

 

Normally, she would be able to maintain her control and keep her cool, but tonight, she was another mess altogether. By the gods, Michael sure loved to take things to the next level on Valentine’s Day. The thought of her in that tight-fitting red dress, with the neckline plunging down, merely hovering above her chest, and even so, her breasts threatened to spill out of that tiny thing... it left Philippa hot, very hot, so hot that the water practically evaporated as soon as it touched her skin.

 

Equally so, she was bothered. Very much bothered. 

 

Always a woman of principles, Philippa rarely indulged in sexual pleasures onboard the Shenzhou. But today, it appeared she would have to make an exception. The growing pit of fire in her belly was too strong to suppress, her body sweating amidst the rain of water that seemed to merely dust her back. Slowly, Philippa allowed her hand to slide down her body, brushing her thigh, before snaking its way up between her legs. For now, for tonight, she’d have to do some imagining of her own.

 

Try as she might, she would never have imagined a hand swatting hers away from her body. Opening her eyes, her heart skipped a beat to find Michael Burnham in the same shower as her, wondrously naked, her eyes swimming with amusement and desire. Her eyes widening, Philippa reached to touch her face.

 

It was solid, warm, wet. 

 

Philippa’s jaw fell open, her breathing quickening as Michael advanced towards her, pressing their bodies together, curling her slender dark hands in Philippa’s hair. 

 

“I’m very sorry to interrupt,” she purred in her ear, making Philippa go weak. “But you left me the access to your quarters the other night when you were drunk on Andorian brandy.”

 

Cornered, Philippa leaned against the cool wall, throwing her head back, still not breaking eye contact with Michael. “That night was two years ago.”

 

“I figured it’d be important,” she replied, in the same husky tone. “Isn’t it?”

 

“Very much so,” Philippa panted slightly. Gently, she turned Michael around. Pressing her breasts to Michael’s back, she smirked when she heard the woman gasp and moan a little. With practised hands, she began massaging Michael’s tense, broad shoulders, watching the muscles ripple and shiver with delight. Gingerly, she touched her lips to her exposed neck, nuzzling softly, earning yet another soft cry from Michael. 

 

“Tell you what,” she murmured, her lips hot against Michael’s skin. “How about we get out of the shower before one of us trips and falls?” 

 

Michael spun around, one hand on Philippa’s face, the other resting lightly on her chest. Swiftly, she stole the first kiss of the night, her tongue slipping into Philippa’s mouth easily, tangling in an impossible dance. She hoisted herself, wrapping one leg around Philippa’s waist, and the other, so that she was all but carrying Michael by the thighs. Philippa squeezed gently, the sensation of Michael’s wetness pressing onto her belly almost unbearable. Without breaking contact, she carried her out of the bathroom, laying her gently on the bed, as if she were a precious piece of cargo. Lovingly, Philippa brushed aside a stray strand of hair from her face, taking a while to absorb all of it in. She was beautiful, so beautiful, and tonight, she was with Philippa, like a celestial goddess that descended from Heaven itself. Not for the first time today, she rendered herself breathless. 

 

Taking the opportunity, Michael sat up, nudging the older woman on her back. Instinctively, Philippa’s leg spread, only to be encouraged by Michael’s knees them pushed it even further. 

 

“Tonight, Philippa, I am the Captain.”

 

That sentence alone could have taken her right there and there.

 

Under normal circumstances, Philippa would have done anything to have her eat back those words, those that doused her pride with a cold shower. But hell, this was Michael Burnham straddling her right then and there, her entire body dripping from the shower. So, she sank lower onto the bed as Michael dipped her head down, kissing Philippa’s collarbones, moving down to the dip between her breasts. Feeling Philippa’s breath hitch from underneath her, Michael took an erect nipple in her mouth and suckled, making Philippa moan loudly. Satisfied, she held the assaulted breast in her hand, squeezing and massaging with her thumb, before moving to the other one, her tongue delicately circling the rusty pink bud. 

 

“Michael…” Philippa managed, her voice low and pleading. Soothingly, Michael brushed a finger over her lips, silencing her. “I’ll take care of you,” she murmured against Philippa’s creamy skin, relishing the vibration that hummed at her belly. 

 

Michael’s hands had slithered to her thighs, the inner of which was warm and wet. Helplessly, Philippa watched as Michael’s head dipped down to her entrance, her hands sliding against her thigh.

 

Wickedly, perfectly, she slipped her tongue inside Philippa’s waiting core, and she rocked her hips against her sinful mouth. Relentlessly, Michael thrust and suckled the salty pearl, nourishing and nursing it, moving in rhythm with Philippa’s wanting body, listening as her cries filled the bedroom.

 

Michael replaced her tongue with a finger inside of Philippa, and she moaned at the new sensation, though not unwelcome. Gingerly, stroking her velvet walls, Michael worked her finger against her folds, slipping its way to the nub, feeling as Philippa thrust against her, her hips jolting quicker and quicker as she took and gave, took and gave. 

“Michael.. I… I…” Philippa barely begged, when Michael entered a second finger inside of her. With a final thrust, Philippa cried out, her muscles clenching and caressing the foreign fingers inside of it, her body working overtime as blinding pleasure washed over her, leaving her gasping for air, her eyes wide with wild love.

 

Not even stopping to rest, Philippa flipped Michael over in one swift action, hungry to ravish her delicious body. Her hands roamed all over her, caressing and squeezing just the right places, and Michael gasped her name, barely able to catch her breath. Her mouth dipped below to Michael’s waiting insides, and she was pleasantly surprised to find her wet, wanting, and waiting. Eagerly, she lapped up Michael’s juice, savouring the tangy taste that filled her mouth. Teasingly, Philippa rubbed Michael’s entrance, the gentleness making Michael moan in desperation. “Philippa, please…” she whimpered, her eyes surrendering and defenseless.

 

“Yes, my love, my little love…” Philippa was barely able to murmur before she lowered her face to invade Michael’s insides, suckling the nub, making Michael squirming and mewling. Her hands flew to Philippa’s back, digging her nails in hard for support, literally rocking her against her hips. Philippa took Michael’s buttocks, a cheek for each hand, clenching and letting go. Suddenly, she suckled hard against Michael, and she moaned, her nails leaving crescent moon shapes of Philippa’s back.

 

“Please… more…” gasped the woman as Philippa sucked harder and harder, throwing in an assault of the tongue, feeling her bottom thrust against her in eager desperation. Within moments, Michael came, crying Philippa’s name as she rocked against her mouth at full speed, her body shivering with effort of the climax. Exhausted, the lovers fell on top of each other, holding onto each other tightly, panting and chuckling between breaths.

 

“Now we’ve made my bedsheets all wet,” murmured Philippa, trying to catch her breath, kissing all over Michael’s sweaty face. “Perhaps I’ll synthesise a new set for us.”

 

“Or even better…” Michael’s throat vibrated against Philippa’s face, “we spend the night in mine.” 

 

“I like the way you think.” Without taking her sight off of Michael, Philippa reached for the combadge. “Computer, two to transport to the First Officer’s Quarters. Access code Burnham-omega-seven.”

 

In a flash of gold, they were in Michael’s bedroom, and Philippa was all but holding a naked, sweaty Michael, who had begun to doze off, nuzzled against her chest. Lovingly, she peeled the covers back with a hand, laying her down onto the bed. She crawled in herself, wrapping the covers around the two of their bodies, her heart skipping a beat as a bleary-eyed Michael snuggled right up to her, fitting perfectly under her chin. She held onto her as if she were the most precious thing in the world, kissed her forehead one last time, cuddling her.

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Pippa,” murmured Michael, already half asleep.

 

“You too, my little Bambi,” she replied drowsily, smiling to herself as she drifted into sleep, with Michael nestled right next to her.

**Author's Note:**

> *insert forced laughter and awkward thumbs up*
> 
> EDIT: I forgot about this part, but the tagline of this piece was inspired by the lovely Suika28! Check her out on tumblr for amazing Milippa art and other gorgeous doodles.


End file.
